


Bring Me in From the Cold (Traducción)

by LZlola, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZlola/pseuds/LZlola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Para alguien que no desea ser tocado ,esta seguro que no le importa que Tyrell lo haga.O simplemente ,Elliot evalua como su aversión al contacto humano evoluciona.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring Me in From the Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160356) by [LZlola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZlola/pseuds/LZlola). 



> Gracias a la autora por darnos permiso de traducir su obra, esta traduccion esta hecha por TyrelliotShips ;) si amas Tyrelliot Unete : https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

Elliot odia cuando la gente lo toca.

Él cree que todo comenzó por su madre. Por sus manos frías, duras y la forma en que éstas azotaban su cuerpo. Inquebrantable, firme, insistentemente.

Piensa en ella cuando la gente pone una mano en su hombro. Se supone que el gesto es siempre amable, tranquilizador.

No lo es.

Porque lo único en que puede pensar es cuan falso y condescendiente es. Lo único que siente son las manos calculadoras de una madre que nunca lo amó, de una persona que nunca se preocupó por él.

* * *

 

 

Se vuelve mejor cuando conoce a Angela.

Bueno, no exactamente. Es mejor sólo cuando está con ella.

Cuando todas las familias afectadas por el escándalo del municipio de Washington se reúnen para escuchar que no hay evidencia que vincule las muertes con EvilCorp, sus grandes ojos vidriosos, llenos de tristeza , angustia e ira, reflejan lo que él también siente.

Y cuando ella llora en su hombro por primera vez esa noche, cantando como un ángel la canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle, no se mueve ni trata de hacer nada.

No puede.

Porque llora con ella. 

* * *

 

Trata de que la gente no lo toque después de eso. Siempre usa una sudadera con capucha negra -una capa adicional- por si acaso.

Tal vez sea porque comienza a asociarlo con la crueldad de su madre, la debilidad de su padre, las lágrimas de Angela...

Les dice a todos que simplemente no le gusta que se le acerquen, que es demasiado íntimo para él.

(En realidad solo es jodidamente doloroso.)

* * *

 

Incluso cuando Gideon comete el error de tocarlo, todavía siente mucho después de que su mano se retira - la frialdad que permanece.

Es ineludible.

Y en un instante, se vuelve de nuevo ese niño demasiado asustado para defender a alguien, ese pequeño niño que nunca podría llegar a ser algo en el mundo.

Vuelve a su computadora después de un rato, piratear los correos de sus compañeros de trabajo le hace sentir algo.

Alegría, satisfacción, ira, diversión, disgusto, asombro...

Cualquier cosa menos la frialdad de las manos de su madre.

Funciona. 

* * *

 

 

Está empezando a creer que puede amar a Angela.

Debido a que no le importa cuando ella lo abraza o lo cerca que esta cuando sus rodillas chocan contra su cadera mientras están mirando al cielo, hablando de nada.

Piensa en ella cada vez que fantasea con ser normal, yendo a citas en el cine y riendo cuando él mancha la nariz de ella con helado. Es casi como un estimulante natural, donde todo son sonrisas nebulosas, suaves y torpes.

No sabe lo que eso significa exactamente, nunca sabe si hay algo más para ellos que ser sólo amigos, pero es familiar y _agradable_.

No le gustan muchas cosas en este mundo, pero sabe que le gusta la manera en que ella lo mira y la forma en que su brillante sonrisa ilumina la habitación, cálida y acogedora.

Es ahí cuando empieza a relacionar esa temperatura con el amor, esa calidez -calor- significa afecto.

 

* * *

 

 

Y entonces Shayla aparece.

Shayla lo sorprende.

Se suponía que solo sería su proveedora, la chica de al lado a la que ayudó cuando recién se mudó, una conocida.

Se suponía que iba a ser así.

Pero Shayla tiene algo en ella que exige su atención; ella simplemente lo agarra y se filtra en sus huesos. Un espíritu libre, comprensivo y hermoso.

La primera vez que la besa -o mejor dicho que ella lo besa- sus labios son cálidos y siente el calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo instantáneamente. Él _quiere_ tocarla. Su mano recorre su brazo, casi por instinto, y de repente, ya no siente más frío.

* * *

 

Sí, Shayla lo sorprende completamente.

Al menos, lo _hacía_.

Sólo su nombre hace que quiera golpear todo, abrazar sus rodillas con fuerza y dejar que la ira y la tristeza lo consuman hasta que su mente se vuelva insensible a todo el dolor.

Se suponía que debía protegerla. Se suponía que la alejara de Vera, que le diera una vida mejor, que fuera su héroe.

En cambio, la llevó de la mano a su tumba.

No la merecía, no merecía su afecto.

Y ella no merecía morir así. Fuera de una valla de prisión en el maletero de un coche, con olor a llanta quemada y cigarros baratos.

Su cuerpo ahora está frío. Los labios azules congelados, la piel fría y húmeda bajo sus dedos envían un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo; que lo persigue. Todo su calor y la luz en sus ojos habían desaparecido por su causa.

_Desde el palacio de las hadas_ \- eso es lo que significa el nombre de Shayla; miró hacia arriba.

Es apropiado, piensa - Shayla siendo un hada, algo fuera de este mundo.

Generosa, fascinante, misteriosa, mágica.

Temporal.

La mira por última vez y ahoga un sollozo contra su puño mientras cierra el maletero y deja dentro su cuerpo sin vida.

Su cadáver va empezar a descomponerse y nadie se va dar cuenta y a nadie le va a importar, porque todo lo que ella tenía era él.

Todo lo que tenía era él.

Llora de nuevo esa noche, excepto que esta vez, sabe exactamente por qué.

Nunca ha estado más frío.

 

* * *

 

 

Él no siempre entiende la diferencia entre el cariño y el _amor_ , o los matices en la forma en la que alguien dice ‘te amo’. Creyó entender con Shayla, pero tal vez se había equivocado.

Es por eso que besó a Darlene.

Ella estaba brillando, su sonrisa era radiante. Pero cuando sus labios tocan los de ella ( _la próxima vez, no preguntes_ , recuerda), la calidez no se extiende más allá de sus labios, nunca llega a los dedos de los pies, como paso con Shayla.

En retrospectiva la comprensión es total, pero él piensa que sólo quería ser adorado, celebrado por sus acciones y logros. Sólo quiere que le digan que es digno de algo en este mundo. Especial, tal vez. Alguien.

¿Es eso egoísta?

¿O es humano?

 

* * *

 

 

Las manos de Angela son más frías de los que recuerda.

Y es probable que sea su culpa, todo es siempre su culpa estos días. Por no ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, por no contarle lo de Ollie, por no contarle de fsociety, por distanciarse después de lo de Shayla, por no contarle sobre Mr. Robot, por no dejarla entrar…

Mierda.

Eso es lo que ocurre con todas las personas buenas en su vida.

Sus decisiones tienen consecuencias, sus ceros -todas las cosas que nunca hace- tienen consecuencias. Lastiman a las personas. Tal vez por eso no deja que nadie se le acerque; no quiere que ellos terminen como él.

Solos, desesperados y con frío, siempre ensimismados.

 

* * *

 

 

Elliot malinterpreta a Tyrell por completo.

Y tal vez por eso es que ni siquiera se molesta en pensar en Tyrell hasta ahora.

Porque cuando Tyrell lo tocó por primera vez -un breve apretón de manos en su escritorio de Allsafe- no pensó mucho en eso. Él sabía ceder a las normas sociales y saludar a Tyrell con un apretón firme, no era nada inusual. La mano de Tyrell era fría como el hielo, al igual que la de todos los otros altos cargos en Evil Corp.

Incluso en Steel Mountain, el tacto de Tyrell era frío.

Y cuando Tyrell irrumpió en su departamento sin anunciarse hace unos minutos y empezó a amenazarlo poniéndose los guantes de látex azul mientras sonreía de manera alarmante, estaba seguro de que Tyrell iba a matarlo con esas mismas manos frías.

Pero nunca sucede.

Una vez que Tyrell coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello... es extraño; el toque de Tyrell envía una sacudida intensa a través de su cuerpo.

_Quema_.

Y mientras más tiempo las manos del Tyrell se quedan ahí, con su rostro a milímetros de su cuello, su cadera presionada contra la suya – más cálida se siente la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Su sudadera de repente se siente demasiado apretada y la temperatura de la habitación sin duda sube unos cuantos grados.

Nunca ha sentido algo así antes.

Las últimas palabras de Tyrell, _necesito saber_ , resuenan vagamente en sus oídos mientras el pulgar de Tyrell presiona ligeramente contra la línea de su pulso. Puede sentir los dedos de Tyrell enredándose en su cabello, los ojos de Tyrell buscando los suyos, ambas paredes derrumbándose simultáneamente.

_Muéstrame._

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, está en la cima de Tyrell, dando instrucciones para entrar a la sala de juegos, liderando el camino.

 

* * *

 

 

Ocurre de nuevo cuando están en la sala de juegos, después de que le explica todo a Tyrell.

Esa chispa, esa electricidad.

Cuando Tyrell lo toca en la mejilla sin guantes o sin las pretensiones de un CTO queriendo algo –cuando _realmente_ lo toca, Elliot se le queda mirando, inmóvil y sin aliento. Su cara enrojece por la repentina oleada de calor y puede sentirlo expandiéndose hasta los dedos de sus pies, vibrando en el interior de su caja torácica.

Y no debería pasar porque odia la interacción humana y Tyrell manipula a la gente para ganarse la vida. Tyrell representa todo lo que él odia de la América corporativa.

Pero no puede pensar así -no puede pensar en lo absoluto- cuando Tyrell pasa las manos por su brazo, murmura algo en sueco y se le queda mirando con la mirada más maravillosa que haya visto jamás.

_Bueno, ahora somos tú y yo._

Y es entonces cuando Tyrell se inclina para darle un beso.

No es un beso largo; no es uno de esos besos apasionados y húmedos que ve todo el tiempo en las películas.

Es sólo un roce en sus labios, uno suave, un pequeño beso que inflama su piel y hace que su corazón se hinche en su pecho.

Esto no debería suceder. No se supone que deba sentirse así. No con Tyrell Wellick.

Su estómago se contrae y su respiración se vuelve más y más errática cuando los labios de Tyrell pasan por encima de su mentón, cálido aliento contra toda su muy sensible piel.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, Tyrell está repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello, sobre su nuez de Adán, y deslizándose hasta la parte superior de su pecho.

Son corteses, casi _respetuosos_.

Está tan en trance que casi se extraña cuando Tyrell comienza a alejarse, pero la suave caricia de la mano de Tyrell en su mejilla lo mantiene cerca, cálido después de que el contacto inicial se ha terminado. Tyrell lo mira con ojos brillantes antes de marcharse. Tyrell se detiene en la puerta y se vuelve hacia él, levantando una ceja.

_¿Vienes?_

 

* * *

 

 

Ha pasado una semana desde entonces, y odia cuando la gente lo toca ahora más que nunca.

Porque en vez de recordarle a su madre y el frío, ahora le recuerda a Tyrell y que tan intenso, cálido -y tierno- un roce puede ser. Le recuerda como esa sensación de calidez puede ser arrebatada abruptamente.

Pérdida. Le recuerda la pérdida.

Cuando era un adolescente, siempre se preguntó si tal vez estaba destinado a sentir este frío para siempre.

Solo.

Y cuando no puede encontrar a Tyrell en ningún lugar, empieza a creerlo plenamente.


End file.
